


Blood and Water

by Lexigent



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers through S02E04.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through S02E04.

It had never fully crystallised for Leo; not before he’d hooked himself up to pen nibs and cat intestine in a mad attempt at saving Lorenzo’s life; not before he’d seen Lorenzo restored to health knowing that what had brought this about had been blood from his own veins.  
He’d realised it from the adverse side, standing opposite Zo after Zo had finished yelling at him about how he’d left the real Leo, the one that Zo loved like a brother (or possibly in other ways too, you could never be certain in these things), had felt the sympathetic sting of Zo’s disappointment pierce him keenly and vaguely wondered at the pain.  
In all the search for his mother and the fighting with his father, he had forgotten that he already had a family, right there in his workshop; that there were people in Florence who had accepted him as a brother and son.  
And he, here, on a ship full of dead people in the middle of the ocean, had nearly jettisoned it all.  
There were ties, he realised, that ran deeper than blood, and he hoped with fervour that their forgiveness ran deeper than his blood family’s too.


End file.
